Just for a Few Hours
by NeverOnline.WellHardly
Summary: When you Apparate a donkey into the bathroom, it gives your mother leverage. James spends an evening babysitting the Scamander twins as punishment for his latest mishap. Later, we hear a bit about the Potter kids as toddlers from Ginny. One-Shot.


**_Haven't uploaded anything in ages, but now it's summer and I got bored. Here's a little something - starring James, once again - that's just a little cutesie :P_**

"Hermione! What am I supposed to do? Rolf and I have to go to the Ministry and I have nowhere to leave the boys!" Luna exclaimed, exasperated.

"I would watch them for you, but Ron and I are going to London to see my parents."

Just then, Ginny walked into the living room of the Scamander house carrying a tray with three cups of tea and some shortbread.

"You know, I'm sure I could get one of the kids to watch them for you. Lily might be a bit too young, but I'm sure James or Albus could do it."

"Would they? Oh, Ginny, I'd be so grateful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend. Ginny hugged Luna back slightly.

"Trust me; if Al doesn't want to, something tells me that James won't have a choice." She grinned to herself; her eldest son still hadn't made up for his latest prank and babysitting a couple of toddlers would definitely be favourable to anything Harry would come up with, and much more helpful.

* * *

><p>That night, when Ginny returned home, her three children were gathered around the dining room table playing a game of Exploding Snap.<p>

"Hey, Mum!" Albus called from across the room.

"Wanna play?" Lily asked.

Ginny walked up behind her daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"No thank you, sweetheart, you three enjoy your game," she walked over to stand behind James and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I have a preposition for you. Considering your latest – what's the word I'm looking for – mishap, I think you, young man, will spend this Saturday keeping an eye on Lorcan and Lysander Scamander." She leaned down to whisper something in his ear, "unless you'd rather take your father's punishment?" Ginny ruffled her son's hair and turned towards the stairs, chuckling. "I expect an answer by morning, James, so I can let Luna know. Goodnight Al and Lil, I need to see you before bed."

* * *

><p>"Alright, kid, what d'you wanna do?" James lay on his bed, his feet in the air, resting his head on his hand, looking Lysander, who was standing on the floor next to him, in the eye. The toddler stood there with his fingers in his mouth and big, blue eyes staring at their babysitter. After receiving no answer, James turned to the older twin and asked, "how 'bout you? Wanna help me out here?" Lorcan was much less helpful as he threw himself onto the floor giggling. James rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

Albus soon walked by on his was to his own room, and James, desperate as he was, jumped out of bed and sprinted towards his brother. "AL! HELP ME! All they do is stare at me and it's creepy!" He lunged forward and latched onto Al's shoulders, dragging him through the doorway. From behind his younger brother, he pointed at Lysander, "that one seems to think his hands taste good," and then at Lorcan, "and he likes the floor." Albus let out a laugh and bent down to pick up Lysander, who was closest to them.

"Is Uncle James a scary boy? Is he Ly? I think he is." The blonde haired little boy nodded and stuck out his tongue, then Lorcan got up off the floor and ran towards Albus. He wrapped his chubby little arms around the older boy's legs and looked up with innocent eyes.

"Well, you seem to have this under control," James tried to walk away.

"Not so fast, brother. Mum left you in charge of them and I have homework, Binns wants 2 rolls of parchment on the 1612 Goblin Rebellion."

In a last, desperate attempt to keep his brother around he said, "I'll do it for you?"

Albus looked at James, and raised an eyebrow, "mate, you suck at History of Magic, you got an Acceptable in your O.W.L.s. An A James, that's not what I need. Besides, I'm not so bad at it. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to the bed and put the twins on it. "You two behave, alright? If not for him, do it for your Mummy, please." They both smiled and slid off the bed, making their way over to James, who was now on the floor, and wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Al?" James called, he stopped just outside the door, "thanks." Albus' mouth twitched into a small grin and a chuckle escaped his throat. Next, he turned the corner and stalked off towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>By 8pm, the two youngsters were nestled comfortably in James' bed; they hugged each other tightly as soft snores came from their mouths.<p>

James stood watching them, leaning against the doorframe. Ginny made her way upstairs and towards her son. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm proud of you."

James took his arm, wrapping it around his mother and leaned his head on her shoulder, "I had fun. Just don't expect me to do this all the time."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to smile as the twins shifted in their sleep. Their little eyes fluttered and she wondered what they could be dreaming about, and whether they were dreaming about the same thing.

She remembered when her own children used to be that small. Lily had been two just nine years before, and she'd been the sweetest little girl in the world; Albus used to be a real mama's boy and always stuck to Ginny's side; James, on the other hand, had been rather rebellious, he constantly got into mischief and rarely stuck to the rules. Yet exactly this was what she loved about her eldest son. He reminded her of Harry a great deal; not only because of his unruly black hair, but because of the way he seemed to automatically attract trouble, even when he was young. When she looked into his bright brown eyes, though, she remembered how much he was like her, too; there was maybe even a bit of Fred and George in him. To this day she couldn't think about Fred without tears forming in her eyes, she truly missed him.

James noticed this when she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Mum? What's wrong?" He looked at her, genuinely worried.

Ginny placed her hand on his cheek, "nothing. There's nothing wrong, sweetheart. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just things; your Uncle Fred, how much you remind me of my brothers, what you were like when you were that age." She nodded at the sleeping toddlers.

James stifled a laugh, "Mum." He whined.

"What? You were absolutely adorable. And the biggest trouble maker I've ever known." She paused. "Just like your father was."

James looked at her, "I love you, Mum"

"I love you too, son." James hugged his mother, squeezing her tight as he rested his head on her shoulder. He knew she felt sad whenever she mentioned his Uncle Fred, and the best thing he could do to comfort her was show her affection.

"So, when's Luna coming?" The two pulled apart and Ginny looked at her watch.

"Shouldn't be long now."

They walked down and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"So how was your evening?"

"Just fine. Your father had to run back to the Ministry; Teddy seems to have had another problem." She chuckled. "That boy. He really is Tonks' son."

"I wish I could've met her."

"You would've loved her, James. Remus, too."

"And Uncle Fred. Uncle George's always telling Fred and me about what the two of them used to get up to when they were at school, and when they set up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Well wasn't that an accomplishment! Your father believed in them, you know? He invested his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. One of the kindest men I know, your Dad."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and a certain blonde-haired witch poked her head through the door, which was now ajar.

"Don't shoot! It's me, Luna." Ginny got up and laughed. She made her way to her former classmate and gave her a hug.

"Come on in, Luna. They're asleep upstairs." The women went up to James' room as Rolf joined him on the steps.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble for you."

"No, they were fine, really. It was nice to be a part of their carefree little world, even if it was just for a few hours."

_**It isn't much, but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_***Kizz**_


End file.
